The present invention relates to BNC (bayonet navy connector) connectors, and relates more particularly to a dual-plug BNC connector which has two BNC plugs.
A variety of connectors for installation in a PC board to connect a coaxial cable have been developed. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,397,252; 4,797,120; 5,413,520; 4,659,156; 4,074,809, etc. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,397,252; 4,797,120; and 5,413,520 teach the installation of capacitive filter means to eliminate the interference of outside noises However these disclosures and the others of the aforesaid U.S. patents commonly have only one BNC plug for the connection of a BNC jack. When two connect two BNC jacks from a network cable to a PC board, two BNC connectors must be used. However, much PC board installation space is needed when the number of BNC connectors is increased. There is developed an electrical connector which combines two BNC connectors together by securing two BNC connectors to a thin metal sheet, permitting the shells of the BNC connectors to be connected in parallel to earth. This combined structure of electrical connector needs less PC board installation space, however it is not applicable for mounting with filter means to eliminate the interference of outside noises.